XANA-Kisser
' XANA–Kisser' (some people call it XANA-Ulrich/Yumi or XANA-Aelita/Jeremie) was the very first Polymorphic Clone created by XANA (though the first Clone created by XANA was XANA-Yumi, she was a Monomorphic Clone). It’s mission was to undermine Team Lyoko by making its members think their lovers had fallen in love with somebody else. It appeared in the episode X''ANA's Kiss''. As Jeremie; kissed Odd's date, Heidi Klinger, as Aelita it kissed Nicholas, as Ulrich it kissed Sissi and as Yumi it kissed Mathias. Forms that XANA-Kisser took on: Jeremie; Yumi; Ulrich; Nurse Yolanda Perraudin (in order prevent Jim from finding it); Aelita; Jeremie (again); Gilles Fumet; Suzzane Hertz; Jim Moralés; Ulrich (again); Odd; Yumi (again) Mission: This Polymorph first appeared as the smoke that every of XANA’s specters is made of. It came out of an electrical out let, after the Lyoko Boys exited the toilet. Soon after, it took the form of Jeremie and walked up to Heidi Klinger, close by the Cafeteria. She asks him if he's seen Odd, but XANA-Kisser kisses her without saying a word, right in front of Odd and Ulrich. He then runs off, before those two could do anything. Then, he takes the form of Yumi and kisses Mathias, at the vending machine, with William as a witness. Later, XANA-Kisser (still disguised as Yumi) enters the boy’s toilet and looks itself at the mirror. The Eye of XANA appears on its forehead and the Clone grunts, before changing shape to take on Ulrich’s form. He used its new looks to kiss Sissi, making sure Jeremie and Yumi witnessed the scene. During class, XANA-Kisser remains outside but Jim, who was patrolling, sees him. The Clone runs backwards around a corner and Jim follows. However, XANA-Kisser had already transformed into the school nurse and kissed Jim (who was pleasantly surprised) so that the PE teacher would leave it alone. After class, disguised as Aelita XANA-Kisser kisses Nicholas, leaving him dumbstruck and Jeremie shocked and hurt. During a little time, XANA-Kisser is no longer seen, until it reappears on the Hermitage, where Aelita was moping for Jeremie having yelled at her. XANA-Kisser, reassuming Jeremie’s appearance, tells Aelita about XANA’s Polymorphic Specter (but, obviously, doesn’t tell her that he ''the Specter). Apparently, XANA-Kisser was given new directives, during the time he was vanished: get Aelita to Lyoko, so the Scyphozoa could drain her memory. XANA’s servant kisses her and they leave the abandoned house. Nevertheless, the rest of the Lyoko Team shows up. Unfortunately, nobody knows who’s the real Jeremie. Aelita claims that the real Jeremie would have never ‘kisser her like that’. XANA-Kisser reveals the XANA insignia on his eyes and grabs Aelita by her wrist. But Jeremie and Odd launch at the enemy. XANA-Kisser falls onto th e ground, pixalizing due to the attack and can’t get up for a few seconds. Odd stays behind to deal with the Polymorph. It stands up and transforms into different teachers, figuring an adult body would defeat Odd easily. It stops at Jim and the fight takes them into the Hermitage. During the fight, it reassumes the Ulrich’s form beats Odd up. After Odd tells XANA-Kisser to transform into a wimp, the clone (maybe mockingly, though that’s not probable, since XANA-Kisser hasn’t show much of a personality, yet) transforms into Odd. Little after, the specter runs, fast and angrily to the factory. On the elevator, XANA-Kisser descends to the Scanner Room (without opening the elevator door) and blocks the door on th at level, so that Yumi, who had just been de-virtualized, wouldn’t return to the Lab. XANA-Kisser then takes on Yumi’s form, again and joins Jeremie. It attacks the blond boy when he had programmed the OverBike. The Clone then de-virtualizes the vehicle, so that Ulrich could not save Aelita from the Scyphozoa. However the real Yumi arrives and so does Odd. At first, the phony Yumi thinks she's managed to convince Odd that the fake was the ''real Yumi. However, it was all a trick to knock it out. XANA-Kisser reawakes and engages in a fight against Odd and Yumi. XANA-Kisser beats them and electrocutes Jeremie. Fortunately, Aelita de-activates the tower and the Polymorphic Clone dies, transforming back into a smoke ghost and returning to the SuperComputer. Trivia: *XANA-Kisser was the first Polymorph. *This was the only Clone that had the Eye of XANA on both its forehead and its eyes. ' XANA-Kisser (13).gif|XANA-Kisser's frame XANA-Kisser (2).gif|XANA-Kisser as Jeremie (1st time) XANA-Kisser (5).gif|XANA-Kisser as Yolanda XANA-Kisser (6).gif|XANA-Kisser as Aelita XANA-Kisser (8).gif|XANA-Kisser pixalizing XANA-Kisser (10).gif|XANA-Kisser as Odd XANA-Kisser (11).gif|XANA-Kisser as Yumi (2nd time) XANA-Kisser (14).gif|XANA-Kisser electrocuting Jeremie ' See also: XANA-Ulrich/Yumi; XANA-Aelita/Jeremie; Category:Characters Category:Villains